1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card connector, more particularly to a card connector, which is provided with a card-ejecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When it is desired to remove a smart card from an electrical connector, an ejecting rod (not shown) is inserted into the connector so as to push the smart card outwardly from the same, thereby resulting in inconvenience to the user.